gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Child Star
Child Star is the ninth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It will air on February 27, 2015. This episode is written by Ned Martel and directed by Michael Hitchcock. Sue still harbors an unrequited crush on the school district’s Superintendent, and gives his thirteen-year-old nephew – the precocious, demanding, and surprisingly talented Myron Muskovitz – free reign to avail himself of New Directions’ auditorium and talent as he prepares an elaborate musical performance for his upcoming Bar Mitzvah. Will and Rachel seize the opportunity in the hopes it will help the glee-clubbers bond in preparation for Sectionals. Despite their obvious differences, gleeks Roderick and Spencer discover they have something in common… they each need the other’s help to overcome seemingly insurmountable obstacles. While the doughy Roderick is in desperate straits trying to measure up to the rigorous physical standards Sue demands of her students, Spencer is equally desperate to catch the eye of Roderick’s bookish lab partner, who seems utterly unimpressed with the gay jock. The two strike an unlikely alliance, but they make minimal progress in their tasks until fate intervenes and an act of faith takes center stage. Meanwhile, Mason grows increasingly frustrated when his attempts to flirt with Jane are constantly being thwarted by his dominant and controlling twin sister, Madison, forcing him to finally stand up for himself, with unexpected results. Plot Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Child Star. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde * J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz * Finneas O'Connell as Alistair * Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris * Noah Guthrie as Roderick * Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward * Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy * Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Absent Cast Members *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This is the seventh episode where every member of New Directions sings a solo line, the others being Pilot, Britney 2.0, A Katy or A Gaga, The End of Twerk, Homecoming and The Hurt Locker, Part Two. *This is the fifth episode where all present main cast members sings a solo line, the others being New New York, The Back-Up Plan, Old Dog, New Tricks and The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. **Coincidentally Rachel appears in all these episodes. *This is the first episode of the season to not feature Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. **This is the first episode Blaine has been absent from since Season Three, The Spanish Teacher, 59 episodes ago. ** This is the first episode Kurt has been absent from since Season Four, Shooting Star, 32 episodes ago. Errors * Sue didn't put a picture of Kurt's on the Hurt Locker wall. Gallery Tumblr nh2u1sqlsY1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ni6rv6VhAH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr niht47b5NC1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nihxze9ODl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nihxi2XdNt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Chord565852.jpg Tumblr niikzbHFjr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niimq5u9Dk1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr niic4sq0vB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10931143 878368878876525 4038102209094857788 n.jpg B76n6mbIgAAhzXY.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nikap5iRi71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikaqoRKMd1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikau1AQyc1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikam92WKv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikhj8tv3o1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijzviJfbE1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipk6q9Euw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipkhyzTad1u8w8zzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niyub0gNSD1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10945546 694510280660410 6488063061470327833 n.jpg 10959696 694510387327066 8727418953079302890 n.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go1 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go2 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go4 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go3 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go6 500.jpg Tumblr ni6yazUC4G1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cet1yCz.jpg Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo2 r1 250.png Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 r1 250.png Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo7 r2 250.png 10984264 878775165513371 2382736575493434900 n.png 11000283 878775255513362 8205734246210539597 n.png 10352148 878775178846703 1831859067183422618 n.png tumblr_nke3pnfF7N1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg SpittyAppreciation 6x09 4.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 3.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 2.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 1.gif KeepYourHandsWhereICanSeeThem KittyandMyron.gif Tumblr nkgqws25WZ1ra5gbxo3 r1 500.gif Spencer Alistair Kiss.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy6.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy5.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy4.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy3.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy2.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy1.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison3.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison2.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison1.gif Kitty CoolKids6.gif Kitty CoolKids5.gif Kitty CoolKids4.gif Kitty CoolKids3.gif Kitty CoolKids2.gif Kitty CoolKids1.gif FlirtyJanson6.gif FlirtyJanson5.gif FlirtyJanson4.gif FlirtyJanson3.gif FlirtyJanson2.gif FlirtyJanson1.gif Tumblr nkgssk0ujo1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nkgssk0ujo1qlpkoio1 250.gif S6NewDirections 6x09 2.gif S6NewDirections 6x09 1.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 2.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 1.gif I'mAllYours Janson4.gif I'mAllYours Janson3.gif I'mAllYours Janson2.gif I'mAllYours Janson1.gif JansonGlances8.gif JansonGlances7.gif JansonGlances6.gif JansonGlances5.gif JansonGlances4.gif JansonGlances3.gif JansonGlances2.gif JansonGlances1.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate2.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate1.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy1.gif TwinTime 6x09 4.gif TwinTime 6x09 3.gif TwinTime 6x09 2.gif TwinTime 6x09 1.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo5_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo6_250.gif tumblr_nkgm8nPFeU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BeautifulLegs JaneHayward2.gif BeautifulLegs JaneHayward1.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason3.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason2.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason1.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins4.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins3.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins2.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins1.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o1 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo1 250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo4_250.gif tumblr_nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo1_500.gif tumblr_nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo2_500.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins6.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins5.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif tumblr_nkh5jzOBYY1u8zuado1_1280.jpg KittyWilde ChildStar9.gif KittyWilde ChildStar8.gif KittyWilde ChildStar7.gif KittyWilde ChildStar6.gif KittyWilde ChildStar5.gif KittyWilde ChildStar4.gif KittyWilde ChildStar3.gif KittyWilde ChildStar2.gif KittyWilde ChildStar1.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 4.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 3.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 2.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 1.gif tumblr_nki6qfRtgh1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 6x09lunchline masonandmadison3.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison2.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes